Burn Blazer, Burn
by abrainiac
Summary: Scissors rip through the fabric, shredding the cloth that once symbolized all I knew, all I loved. As my protective armor goes up in smoke, I am reborn from the ashes. Spoilers from up to 3x1. Blaine angst. You're totally awesome if you read, FYI


Title: Burn Blazer, Burn

Author: Abrainiac

Rating: K (I don't think I cussed. If I did, review or PM telling me, and I'll up the rating)

Words: 800

Warnings: None. Well, spoilers for Season 3 Episode 1.

(A/N): Hey, y'all! Are you happy I'm writing more than usual? Because I am :3 Anyway, I really liked this one. I wrote it in the bath. Is that awkward to tell you? Probably. But it's true. So, yeah, read it if you want. It's all about Blaine's transfer from Dalton. If you spot any grammatical/spelling errors, _please_ point them out. Nothing is worse than coming back to a story, months later, and finding a spelling mistake. LOVE YOU ALL! Read, review, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: IIIIIIIII AMMMMMMMMM THE COOLEST GIRL IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORRRLD! But even a cool girl like me doesn't own Glee :(

* * *

><p><em>"We're asking you to turn in your blazer."<br>"...Excuse me?"_

Scissors rip through the fabric, shredding the cloth that once symbolized all I knew, all I loved.

_"You're not one of us anymore. You've chosen your path."_

The lapels go first. The match strikes, leaving a residue of lighter fluid misting through the air. The flames lick tentatively at the red trimming. A moment's hesitation more, and the material is ablaze.

_"You guys can't do this. You're my family!"_

The lit cloth is dropped to the ground when the tendrils of flame begin to tickle at my fingertips, and then it is kicked into the pool when it's been charred beyond recognition.

_"You should have thought of that before you betrayed us. We know you've been struggling with your decision of leaving us."_

The sleeve are next to go up in smoke, as I rip the seams with all my might. First right, then left, the arm coverings, surrounded by swirling flames, are chucked onto the expensive pool deck, leaving their own sooty marks of memory.

_"We've made the decision for you."_

The body of the blazer is divided roughly by way of being laid on the ground, stepped on, and yanked in conflicting directions. As each sliver of my protective armor is set alight, it flares bright in the darkening sky, signifying a happy memory with the people that have become my family. The flames dim as my acceptance grows. The blackened bits are tossed carelessly aside.

_"I'm sorry I hurt you guys. I really am. I didn't want to leave you; I still care."_

The pants catch quickly, and as a whole. I want this part over with quickly. These stupid slacks, grey and pressed and just the right length. They were the main part of my oppression. I _won't_ be uniform. I'll show my ankles if I want to, because that's who I am, and what I like to do.

_"Apparently, not enough, Blaine. This conversation is coming to a close. The Warblers have come to our decision. Please respect it."_

I pause for a moment, watching the now pitch-black sky twinkle with the stars above. I sigh wearily, with the air reminiscent of a man who had crossed long distances, faced many a hardship, just to be disappointed at the end. With a small amount of reluctance, the tie is withdrawn from my pocket.

_"... I do respect your decision. I suppose all I can do now is wish you the best. I'd speak to each of you individually, but I fear that would only cause me to linger for longer than you'd like."_

One more strike of the match, and the stupid tie - which is _blue _with _red_ piping, if you needed the clarification - is roaring, encased in an inferno of beautiful heat and colors. For some reason, the tie burns hotter, more intensely than the other pieces of clothing. The fire snaps and writhes, bites and scratches, devouring the darkness all around, temporarily blinding me. I hold my arm away from my body, the long, thin, burning material clutched in my fist. The flames lick at my wrists and hand, but I hold strong. I knew this would hurt, but I need to continue. I need this.

_"Just, one thing, before we part our ways."_

Finally, when the fire is extinguished, I let the smoldering tie fall to the ground. Only the very end, which had been gathered in my fist, remains untouched. I gather all of my courage, and spit on the only lingering evidence of my time at Dalton.

_"If all my friendship meant to you was the blazer and tie you ask for me to return..."_

I watch in partial misery, partial joy as the last of my ties are severed. Dalton had saved me. It had been my home. I'd felt truly safe there for the first time ever. But then, with Kurt, I got a glimpse of the outside world. Dalton was not good for me. It was instilling in me the wrong teaching, the wrong beliefs about the world. I deserve more than that.

_"Then I'm glad it's over. Good luck, guys."_

I slip my Neon Pink Wayfarers on, adjust my bowtie, and turn swiftly away from the reminders of a past better forgotten. I don't feel any breezes of regret brushing past my exposed ankles, because there aren't any.  
>The future is unsure, the people ahead of me don't know me nearly as well as my old friends. But the new friends will have me, while the old ones won't. And that's what counts.<br>I go where I'm loved.  
>If you don't love me, I'm gone.<p>

* * *

><p>(AN): Aaaaaaand scene! Well, that's a wrap! Review if you liked it, if you didn't, sucks for you! I will see you all at my next update (which will hopefully occur soon)! I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH!

_*_Lesser-Than Three* 


End file.
